


Move, Countermove *Sequel to 'Care to Play'*

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Picking up where the first fic left off.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Hermione moved quickly to the café and found Luna Lovegood waiting at an outside table for her. She had come to enjoy her lunches and teas with the girl she had known at Hogwarts. She never thought she’d admit it, but Luna’s eccentricities and quirky behavior were a refreshing pace from the stuffed shirts she normally dealt with. 

“Hello Luna, I’m sorry I’m late.” She said, having a seat and taking the tea Luna already had waiting for her. 

“It’s alright, I’ve had plenty to go over so it wasn’t as if I was just sitting here.” As editor of The Quibbler, Luna had turned the magazine into quite a success and was forever seen with parchments in hand and a quill behind her ear. Her wand however still found it’s place in her hair. 

“So, how did it go?” Luna asked. Hermione had been dreading that question since yesterday. 

“It’s over.” She said with a shrug and sipped her tea. 

“What was wrong with this one?” Luna asked leaning forward. 

“What do you mean by that Luna?” She asked setting down her tea. 

“Hermione, in the past six years, every man you have dated has had something wrong with him. Either he has no ambition, or he has too much and not enough time for you. Either his not interested or trying to smoother you. Either he’s too short, too tall, too hairy, doesn’t wash regularly or smells, come on Hermione what’s the deal with Michael. I thought you liked him.”

“I did. Or I thought I did. He kissed me and there was nothing. It was cold and almost sterile. No warmth of any kind.” Hermione told him. 

“I think you have unresolved issues.” Luna told her. 

“Unresolved issues?” Hermione asked with a smile. 

“Yes, I think you have this ideal image of the perfect man in your head and any man you date doesn’t live up to that image because he is not good enough.” Luna explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. But then again Luna had a habit of making everything seem that way. 

“Maybe, but I’m not about to settle.” Hermione told her, pushing the now empty tea cup away. 

“Hasn’t there been anyone who came close to being the right one?” Luna asked. 

Hermione fell silent and stared at the reflection of light on her spoon. She refused to think about it. She refused to think about him. “No there hasn’t been.” She said quietly. Luna just looked at her without saying a word. 

 

Hermione sat in her favorite armchair in front of her fire. Her hair was still damp from her bath and her favorite silk pajamas cooled her skin. She had done well for herself, managing to forge a reputable career in law. She had an office at the Ministry of Magic and it was her job to prosecute the dark wizards that were brought in by aurors. She felt good putting murderers and rapists away and was good at her job, making sure she had the evidence to put away only guilty men, and not men who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She also made sure that nobody she put in prison could get released on technicalities or because of stupid blunders. 

She had worked hard to make her name a known one in the legal world and she was well respected. It made her life somewhat complete, but her conversation Luna played on her mind. She thought about Draco and the game they played in their last year of Hogwarts, and had to smile. 

Luna mentioned a high standard and the one thing she found herself doing was comparing men sexually to her experience with Draco. When it came to the physical, one thing Hermione needed was compatibility. She refused to struggle fixing things, not when it came to sex. There had to be some connection when it came to that. 

A few men had come close but one thing of another made it difficult. Was Luna right? Was she living her life by putting every man in Draco’s place? She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. She hated to think she was so affected by that final year that now no man could compare. Her eyes drifted open and landed on the mantle over the fire. She stood up and ran a finger along the King chess piece that was placed there. Maybe she was placing him a mantle like she did his chess piece, but she had no idea how to resolve these issues. 

She waited that first year, thinking he might find a way, but then decided to put the past in the past. It was proving harder then she thought it would be. Draco had slipped into her thoughts over the years many times. She wondered what had happened to him, but had avoided outright looking for him. She heard his name mentioned in business dealings right along his fathers but she never made an effort to find out anything more. He was most likely married by now. It had been six years.

She took the chess piece off the mantle and moved it to the stand beside her bed. She went to bed with a heavy heart. She had to force herself to deal with things on her own. There was no other way. 

 

Hermione went about getting breakfast ready in a slower manner then usual. Moving the chess piece to her bedside was a bad idea. She saw it the moment she woke up, and it depressed her. It was back on her mantle in no time. She knew it was most likely a bad idea to keep it in such a prominent place, but she couldn’t bring herself to store it away let alone throw it away. 

As she cleaned up her house and prepared to leave for her weekend errands an owl appeared at her window. She opened the door and let the creature in, watching it fly away the moment it had been relieved of it’s packages. 

Hermione looked down at the letter and small tube. She opened up the parchment but all it said was, ‘Tonight. 8 o’clock. Giovanni’s.” Hermione’s eyes widened. Giovanni’s was a very expensive and high quality Italian restaurant. Who could this be from?

She opened the tube and shook the contents into her bag. Her heart jumped into her throat. It was a queen! The same queen that matched the king on her mantle! The same queen she had given Draco six years ago! Hermione gave in and did something she never had before. She crumpled to her floor in a dead faint.

 

A/N: I had and idea for the sequel as I wrote the last chapter for ‘Care to Play’, when all the wonderful reviews came in I finalized it. It’s been written and when I finished detailing a chapter I will post it. Thanks to everyone for the great reviews on “Care to Play?” You are all so wonderful and I loved them all.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: the reunion  


* * *

Hermione arrived at the restaurant on time and full of nerves. It had been six years since she had laid eyes on Draco and now she wondered if she did the right thing in accepting this invitation. What if he was married? She didn’t know if she could handle that.

She was shown to a private curtained dining area and looked around at her surroundings as the host took her cloak and hung it for her. She was looking closely at one of the paintings when she saw a shadow in the glass. 

She turned and saw him looking at her. Silence overtook both of them. She couldn’t move. He hadn’t changed in his eloquence or his carriage. He stood tall and proud, with a few white blonde locks hanging over his forehead and the rest carefully combed with not a strand out of place. His face was serene and passive, but he looked at her with relieved gaze as if he thought she might not have come. 

The host took his cloak and an order for champagne then closed the curtain, leaving them alone. 

Hermione continued just to look at him. He wore his dress robes with the same confidence and sophistication he always wore them with. He took a step forward. “Hello Hermione.” 

“Hello Draco.” She told him, in a quiet voice. He took another step forward and Hermione was thrown back in time, to when they were in the room of requirement. Alone together as they were now, with only their wants and needs to dictate what they did. 

He took another step and smiled. The smile was her undoing and she came forward as he opened his arms. Being in his embrace again filled her with emotions she wasn’t ready to deal with. She held back tears and blinked them away before they fell. 

Draco held her tightly. Having her in his arms chased away the depression he felt when he had last seen her. To hold her again gave him a newfound joy and he refused to give it up again. He was here because he wanted her and he was going to ask her to see him again. So many things had changed in his life. She had told him if there was any way he could make it work to contact her and that’s what he was doing. He knew she would think it had been too long but, he didn’t think it was and he had only to make her see it. 

The server arrived with their drinks and reluctantly they both let go and seated themselves. Hermione delighted in having a chair pulled out for her. She hadn’t been treated to such chivalry in a long time. They placed their orders and were again left alone. 

“It’s been a long time Hermione.” He said with a smile, leaning toward her. 

“Yes, it has.” She agreed unable to look away. He seemed so much happier now and she wondered if he married or if he was divorced or what. If he was married then she shouldn’t even be here. She should have thought of that before accepting his invitation.

“Tell me what you have done with yourself.” He said watching her. 

While they dined she told him of her legal career and how she now worked as one of the main prosecutors against dark wizards. He was fascinated and asked about her cases. She got over her nervousness talking about the most recent case. 

She giggled. “You must be bored listening to me talk on like this.” She said. 

“No I’m not. You have a fascinating career. I’m sure you’re very proud.” He said giving her one of those smiles she had come to love. 

“Well, I’ve talked enough, tell me what happened with you. Did your father push the marriage? Are you married now?” She asked quietly, looking down at her plate. 

“Hermione,” she looked up, “would I take a woman out to dinner if I was a married man?” He asked with a teasing grin. 

“I honestly don’t know.” She said but still smiled. “You could have changed in so many ways since we finished school.” She said. 

He nodded. She had a point. “No I’m not married.” He said quietly, and smiled wider and her look. “You’re glad?”

“In a way.” She admitted. “I know you didn’t want to marry.” She said. 

He nodded and remembered that day he told her of his father’s announcement. “As I recall, you made me feel much better that day.” He said lifting an eyebrow. 

She blushed slightly and nodded. “So what happened?” 

“I met her at a dinner my father held and she was having a hard time even holding her head up. She didn’t speak unless spoken to, and when she did, it was hard to hear her voice. She was a doormat plain and simple. Even if I had been thinking seriously about my father’s request, I knew I couldn’t marry her.” 

“What did you do?” She asked, genuinely curious.

“I told my father outright that I wouldn’t marry her. I didn’t yell, I simply told him I couldn’t marry a woman I didn’t love.” Hermione looked shocked. 

“You said no to Lucius Malfoy?” She was stunned.

“Well, he is my father. He is different with mother and me then with most people, although I did expect a fight. He challenged what I said, saying that I just needed time, but I insisted. I just couldn’t marry her. My mother heard that tail end of the conversation and interrupted saying she would not force the issue.” 

“And your father agreed with her?” She asked. 

“It was either that or give up sex. I’ve seen my father sleep in his study a few times.” He said with a grin.

Hermione laughed. “I knew there had to be someone in the world who could take Lucius Malfoy in hand.” Draco laughed along with her. “I’m glad you weren’t pressured into marriage Draco.” 

“So am I.” He said. 

“Can I ask you something?” She said softly. 

“You can ask anything.” He told her. 

“Why did you contact me after six years?” She asked. 

Draco took a deep breathe in. He was prepared for this and ready to answer. “Well Hermione, I wanted to see you again. Do you remember what you told me when you left me on the train?” She blushed hard trying to forget that day and how she cried afterwards. “You told me to contact you when I figured out how to make something work.” 

“Draco I know what I said and you don’t have……” She started but he stopped her. 

“I know what you said, and I know I don’t have to do anything. Did you think I forgot about you?” She looked up at him without answering. “How could I forget you?” He reached out and took her hand, holding it gently. “I could never forget what we had. When you left me on the train I cried, for most of the trip home.” Hermione felt her heart beating faster. “I didn’t want to lose you and I knew I had no way of keeping you in my life at the time. When I stood up to my father he changed. He gave me interest in business dealings and began teaching me what he knew.” 

“I saw your name linked with his a few times at the Ministry.” She said. 

“Yes, with some of the money from the trust my mother set up for me, I started venturing into deals on my own. The past few years have been spent creating my own fortune and I have succeed in so many ways. My father now respects my business sense and my life is now my own. He has stopped trying to influence anything I do or say. I have enough to buy my own estate but my mother wishes me to stay at the manor until I marry. Seeing as how she always supported me when father tried to control me, I gave in.” 

“I’m glad your father sees you as a man.” She told him. 

“Yes, but Hermione, I have my own life, my own plans and you told me to contact you when I found a way.” He moved closer. “I found a way Hermione.” 

She was silent and felt like crying. Six years later when she was set on trying to live her life without living in the past, he had found a way. She kept a blank look on her face, but said nothing. He was silent as well, letting her thoughts occupy her. 

Why had he waited six years? Why now? She wanted to ask these questions, but she had told him to find her and he did. She thought he would have forgotten those words. 

“Draco…..” She stopped not knowing how to go on. This was too much, it was way too much. Six years. Six years he had taken. “Do you think I waited for you this whole time?” She asked without malice, just curiosity. 

“No, I don’t.” He said. He wasn’t sad just understanding and mature. “I know it’s been a long time and to think you waited for me would be unrealistic.” 

“Draco, why wait this long?” She asked, unsure of actually wanting the answer. 

“It’s taken me a long time to get secure enough in my own wealth to approach you. I didn’t start my own ventures into business until about three years after Hogwarts. It took time to learn from my father and build my reputation, then I saw the rewards.” She nodded. It had taken her a long time to build her own reputation as well.

“I just wasn’t expecting this.” She admitted. “I thought you were long gone from my life.” She said looking at him. 

“I thought you might feel that way. I was actually terrified you might feel that way. Hermione I have never forgotten you. I tried to replace you but it was pointless, no one can replace you. I want what he had back Hermione, that’s why I contacted you. I have spent the last few years trying to get to a place where I have control and I can do anything. I didn’t do this for personal ambition or pride. I did this so I could contact you again. I did this for you.” 

She felt like crying. “I don’t know what to say.” She admitted. For the first time in her life, Hermione was completely baffled at how to continue. He had taken her final words to heart. She had given up after that first year or so thinking that he had moved on. He hadn’t forgotten her. He had worked hard this past several years trying to find a way to have her back. 

“I know this is sudden, and you can have all the time you want to decide. Make me wait for six more years if you want. Although I wish you wouldn’t.” He added tongue in cheek. 

“I need some time.” She said, looking down where he still held her hand. “I had thought you were gone.”

“I understand. I won’t make any demands of you.” He told her. The server came back and Draco took care of the bill. “Can I see you home?’ He asked. 

“Of course.” She delighted in the walk home from the apparition point and unlocked her door before turning back to him. “Thank you for dinner Draco. It was wonderful.”

“I would like to take you to dinner again, if you will let me.” He was so polite and gentlemanly in his manners and she felt herself melt at his words. Just like any gentleman, he was going to start carefully, by merely dating her. Taking the time with her to be around him again. She wanted more then anything to agree with him, but she had to think. 

“I would like that. When I know what my schedule looks like I can owl you.” She suggested. 

“I’d like that.” He said. “I’m going to kiss you goodnight now.” He said taking a step toward the door frame that she was standing in. Hermione froze, watching him as he neared her. Should she stop him? Should she tell him it was too soon? Should she……..

She was silenced when his lips lowered to hers. They were just as soft as they had been at Hogwarts. They had more power now, more depth of passion. Hermione leaned into him, unable to contain herself anymore. 

She knew at that moment that Luna was right. She was holding every man to this standard and nobody measured up. Draco had no equal and it had taken her six years, and his return, to realize that. 

She didn’t know when the door had shut, she didn’t know when she had dropped her purse. All she knew was she was responding to Draco’s kiss with a hunger that overpowered everything she had ever felt at Hogwarts. 

She lifted a hand to his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She clutched his shoulders and tried to practically climb into his body. 

“Hermione, it’s like heaven.” He said, bruising her lips with his eagerness, but she didn’t care. “I can’t get enough.”

Hermione felt her body go weak but she didn’t let go of him. She didn’t want to let go of him. She was vaguely aware of being lifted, only realizing it when she was up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist. It had been far too long since she’d held him like this, embraced in her arms and legs. 

He was working her dress down, or trying to at least. She pulled away and slipped her arms free, letting the fabric fall to her waist. The ecstasy in Draco’s eyes at her unbound breasts was enough to send her over the edge. He lifted his hands and cupped them, while he buried his face between them, inhaling deeply. She arched her body into his, needing more, much, much more. 

Draco knew that need all too well and in mere moments, had freed his cock. Using his wand to vanish her knickers, he slid inside her and they both cried out at the sheer bliss of being connected again. 

Hermione clutched at his shoulders and thrust her hips forward. Draco thrust deep, hard, pushing her into the wall. She would be covered in bruises but she didn’t care. She was beyond all thought, all she wanted was more. She cried out, shrieking from the feel of him taking her body roughly, but she loved it. She had needed this, craved it. She had been building up this need for six years. 

Draco drove her body onward, pushing her harder and harder against the wall while he fucked her, holding her ass in a tight grip. She was soaked, and burning hot. She was close, he knew it, and he wanted to see her lose control. He reached between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing it with his finger. She let out a howl as she came hard, while Draco fucked her harder, coming inside her just as she came down from her own release. 

As they slid to the floor and collapsed in a heap, Hermione slowly came back to her senses. What the fuck had she just done?


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: game set  


* * *

Hermione felt like strangling herself. Why had she let herself give in like that? She had pretty much told him without words that he could walk back into her life when it suited him and have what he wanted. 

She began regretting her final words to him on the train. She was a young girl and suffering the effects of her first satisfying connection with a man being severed. She had wanted him to contact her, so she could let him know that she didn’t want to leave him thinking it was easy for her to do so. It wasn’t. She wanted Draco badly, and she readily admitted it then. She could still admit it now, but she had matured in their years apart. She had given up on him. 

She went about the typical motions of a Sunday which for her meant rest, relaxation and reading, but she was disturbed by an owl. It was from Draco inviting her to tea. She felt a depression sink into her again. She went to her spare bedroom where she had placed her desk. Pulling out a parchment she thought carefully what to say. 

Last night it took her a few moments to regain the ability to think. She had risen on her knees and hung her head in shame. Draco had tried to get her to talk to him, but she said nothing and just held the door open. Before he left he said he would owl her, and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head giving him a face full of her now disheveled hair. 

His invitation to tea was not unexpected, but Hermione knew she couldn’t let herself get caught up in this again. The woman she was now was very different from the girl she used to be. Focusing on the blank parchment she wrote to him. 

‘Draco, I know you were not expecting me to write a response, but I am sorry, I must decline your invitation. I let myself get carried away with a wonderful feeling that I hadn’t felt in a long time. I did wait after Hogwarts. For a little over a year I watched the skies for anything from you, hoping that I was still some place in your thoughts. But I waited in vane, thinking you had dismissed my words as the romantic ramblings of a young girl. I have spent the last five years coming to terms with you living your own life. It has been very difficult at times, and I now realize that I have been comparing every man I became involved with to you, and they have all been found wanting in one way or another. I don’t want to hold my life now in the shadows of what my dreams used to be. We have grown up Draco and now we have to move on. I am so sorry for my lack of restraint last night. I should have been able to stop myself but I couldn’t. The past belongs in the past and I intend to let it stay there. Now that I realize where my issues came from, I can deal with them. Hermione”

She thought it might be a little too strong, but she had to make her point known. She sealed the letter along with his queen chess piece and sent it off with an owl telling the animal to return immediately without waiting for a reply. 

Hermione returned to the front room where she awaited the owls return. She let her tears fall, thinking that being with Draco had made her feel complete. She brushed away her tears and banished the thought from her mind. While she enjoyed more than anything the feeling of being with him again, she was an adult now. A woman with pride who knew that the time for games and one-up-manship was over. 

 

The next morning Hermione’s assistant approached her as she was leaving her office. “Miss Granger, there’s a gentleman here saying he needs a legal consult.” 

“Thank you Chloe, show him to my office, I’ll be right back.” She dropped off the parchments and went back to her office. 

“I’m sorry for the wait Mr??...” She said moving behind her desk, and dropping into her seat. 

“Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” He told her. She stayed quiet for some time before she spoke. 

“Draco, what are you doing here?” She asked, not rising from her seat. 

“I needed some legal advice.” He said, as if it was obvious. 

“I happen to have it on good authority that both you and your father each have legal counsel of your own on retainer. And I am a prosecutor not a private advisor.” She kept her words succinct and to the point.

“Do you regret it?” He asked without preamble. 

“No, I don’t.” She said just as firmly. It would be pointless to say otherwise. “It did feel amazing to be with you again. But I had you in this standard and I can’t do that anymore. It’s unfair. I have settled my past and learned a long time ago that you weren’t going to write. I explained all this in my owl.” 

“I did write.” He countered. 

“Six years later Draco? Did you expect me to wait forever while you decided what to do?”

He sighed. “No I wouldn’t, but I’m here now.” 

She went to close the door and then stood in front of his chair. For a long moment he just looked up at her, then gasped as she grabbed his shirt front and pulled him upright in front of her. “Draco, the time for games is over, we are not kids anymore.” She released his shirt. 

“I know we aren’t and there is nothing stopping us now. Nothing to hold us back and nothing to threaten either of us.” 

“Yes, but it still took you six years to come up with a reason to owl me and it was because you made your life what you want it to be. I was never ashamed of what we had. I was never afraid to be known. I did that for you, because it would have made life at Hogwarts hard for you.” She never spoken of what they had, not even to her closest friends, and now it was coming out in full force.

“You can’t use my past against me.” He said, hurt that she brought that up. 

“I know,” she said softly, “the point is that the past is the past and it should stay there. We can’t go back to that.” 

“Why not?” He asked. 

“I don’t want games anymore Draco. The girl I used to be is gone. I have pride now. Too much pride, and that pride won’t let me hide this time. I can’t hide anymore Draco. Don’t ask me to be a secret again.” 

“Why do you think you will be a secret?” He asked.

“You invited me to a dinner where nobody saw us. You asked me to tea in secluded café where no one goes. You weren’t planning on telling anyone about me were you?” When he said nothing, she looked away. “I need something more then fun this time around. I’m sorry Draco, but I won’t settle for being hidden away.” 

She turned away from him and didn’t look at the door until she heard it open then shut again. Alone in her office she sat at her desk, staring off into nothingness. 

 

Draco walked with deliberate slowness back to the manor again cursing himself for allowing his mother to talk him into staying there until he married. Granted the place was huge and he could get lost in it, but his mother knew every inch of her home and could find him in moments when she wanted to. What he wouldn’t give for his own house during moments like these. 

“Draco is everything alright?” He looked up at his mother across the dinner table. She was concerned, he saw it in her face. She never hid her concern when it came to her son, but then again she didn’t feel she should, even when her son was an adult.

“Yes mother, everything is fine, I’m just thinking that’s all.” He said, still not touching his plate. 

“About what, son?” His father asked. Draco looked at the older man with humor. He and his father got along very well nowadays since Draco had asserted himself about marriage. He still longed for unconditional approval, and that his father would keep his opinions to himself at times, but what boy didn’t want that. 

“What would you two say if I thought about publicly dating again?” He watched as both his parents lit up. 

“It’s about time you thought about become serious with a young woman.” His father said. 

“Oh yes, Draco, you would do any woman proud. Have you a certain woman in mind?” The mischievous twinkle in his mother’s eyes brought a smile to his face. 

“You know mother, I think I just might.” He said. 

As he walked along the gardens, like he did every night, he passed under the study’s bay window. It was open and he heard his parents speaking. 

“Lucius, no. I mean it.” His mother said with firmness. 

“You heard him, he is going to start dating again, it wouldn’t hurt to introduce him to some fine young ladies.” 

“Of pureblood lineage right?” She asked. 

“Of course, you don’t honestly think I could stand by…….”

“Lucius, enough! The last time you tried this Draco told you outright he didn’t like your choice. He said he would marry for love, and I will support him. If you try to force your will on him, Lucius Malfoy so help me Merlin and his mother in law, I will make your life very, very miserable.”

Draco smiled to himself. His mother was the only one who could make his father stand down and to see his parents going at each other was always entertaining. Dating Hermione publicly would have more benefits then he thought. 

 

The next morning, he walked into the Ministry of Magic legal department carrying a dozen red roses. Hermione was speaking with several people but everyone’s body language implied it was a casual conversation. 

He walked up to her as the group silence, took her in a kiss among the whistles and wolfs howls, then winked. “Game set.” Handing her the roses he turned and walked away.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: meeting the parents  


* * *

It was on Hermione’s mind to write Draco and tell him not to pull a stunt like that again. She had made up her mind, and she would not be pulled into a game, she didn’t have the patience.

As the day wore on she worded the letter in her head, deciding to write it that night. She entered her office after a meeting and found Draco there again with flowers. 

“What are you doing? She asked, tossing the flowers on the desk. 

“I’m taking you to lunch.” She started to object, but he stopped her. “Just lunch, nothing else. We can talk, I’m sure you want to.” He sexy little smile was getting to her.

“Alright, but just lunch, nothing else.” He agreed and he took her to a very popular café in the heart of wizard London. He introduced her to several people he knew before they were even seated. 

When they were finally seated, Hermione immediately started in on him. “Draco you heard what I said, why are you doing this?”

“I know what you said, and I agree with a lot of it. It was unfair of me to write to you after waiting so long. It was unfair to let things get as far as they did the other night, I’m as much to blame for not stopping things. I agree that we had something wonderful, and I agree that the time for games is over.”

“Then why are you doing this?” She asked. 

“I said the time for games is over, I didn’t say that I was giving up on you.” She was stunned but held in her reaction as a friend of Draco’s stopped by and said hello. She was introduced and astonished to find out that she was recognized.

“I know you don’t know me, but my sister was Rhiannan Stutin.” He said. Hermione took only a moment to recognize the name, and her eyes flew open. “Yes, I want to thank you for making sure her attacker was put away. You have my whole family’s gratitude.” 

She thanked him for his words and turned to Draco when they had left. “Is there some reason why you are introducing me to everyone you see?” She asked.

“Why should I hide you?” He said. 

“Draco, do you think that by doing this it will make me change my mind about things?” 

“Yes.” He said with a straight poker face. “Hermione, at Hogwarts you kept it a secret because it was easier for me. You honored my request then and I’m willing to honor yours now.”

She stared at him. Was he serious? “Draco, what do you hope to gain from this? I’m not the type for an affair or a fling.”

“Neither am I anymore.” He told her, fixing his gaze with hers.

She leaned in closer. “Are you trying to get serious with me Draco?” She whispered. 

He leaned in and gave her that sexy smirk again. ‘I’m trying my damndest.” He whispered back. 

“Well, well, what have we here?” Hermione and Draco both looked up to see Lucius Malfoy with Narcissa on his arm. Lucius’s smile looked forced while Narcissa was just beaming at them. 

Draco stood to his feet right away. “Mother, Father, what a pleasure, you will join us won’t you?” He called a waiter for two more chairs before they could refuse. Well, Hermione thought, lets see how serious he is.

When his parents were seated, and Draco had taken his own chair, she reached out and took his hand. He slid closer and closed his fingers around hers. 

“Mother, Father, you know Hermione Granger. Hermione, my father you have met a few times, and this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy.” He said with all the politeness of a royal prince.

“A pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.” She said.

“A pleasure to meet you as well Miss Granger. I trust my son is behavior in manners befitting a Malfoy.” She said smiling brightly. 

“He is most chivalrous.” Hermione said still holding his hand. 

“I imagine so.” Narcissa said, looking over at her husband. “Draco let us know about his intent to begin dating publicly, as I’m sure he has told you.” 

“Not entirely, but I gather it as something along those lines.” She admitted.

“It must make you proud to be seen with him.” Lucius remarked.

Hermione knew a challenge when she saw one, and she was not about to let Lucius Malfoy put her where he thought she should be. “I am proud to merely be in his presence Mr. Malfoy. It is his character that I wish to be with, not his status.”

Draco smiled at his father from behind Hermione’s shoulder. “I’m sure you are well deserving of his praise as well.” Narcissa told her. 

“Well, dating publicly is always the first step when looking for a wife. As a member of a respected family, Draco’s choice of bride would have to be a woman of strength and respect.” Lucius said with a knowing look. 

“Indeed,” she said, returning his look, “but I am afraid I must be off. I am due back at the office.” She stood and said her goodbyes to the Malfoys, then turned to Draco. 

“I will owl you soon.’ He told her. She nodded and when he kissed her cheek, she took his face in her hands and plunged her tongue into his mouth kissing him deeply. Draco gripped her hips hard and let his surprise be swallowed up by her kiss. 

Hermione let him go after a moment and took in his exaggerated stance. He let his body fall back in his chair, and held the arms in a firm grip. He looked up at her and let his labored breathing out. He looked as if he had been thoroughly molested, and had loved it. 

Hermione leaned over and grabbed her purse, stopping long enough to whisper in his ear. “Move, countermove.”

Draco didn’t try to stop his panting as she turned and walked away.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: dinner with the parents  


* * *

Two days later Hermione received a letter. Draco and his parents invited her to dinner at the Manor. She smiled to herself, unable to decide whether Draco was being serious, or if he wasn’t. For all outward appearances he was showing everything that gave the impression of serious intentions. But Hermione was going to stay cautious until there was something more definitive to assure her of his motives. 

She took care with her dress knowing that Draco deserved her best effort if he was thinking seriously about her. Since she was still unsure, she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

She chose a simple black dress, elegant and sophisticated in it’s knee length silk and thick straps. She went barelegged and wore strappy black heels. It was a distinctly muggle look, but she was just as proud of her blood lines and Draco was of his, so she would not hide. If Draco was serious about winning her then he would have to be proud of her. 

Draco arrived and knocked on her door right on time. He took one look at her and reached out. “You look beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” taking his kiss on the cheek, “but I doubt your parents will like it.” She said. 

“My mother will, but to hell with what my father thinks.” He said smiling. She chuckled at his words and took his arm as they apparated right from Hermione’s front room to the study at Malfoy manor.

“Miss Granger, how lovely you look this evening. I’m glad you could make it tonight.” Narcissa’s warm smile was a welcome sight. 

“Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, it was a pleasure to be invited.” She said returning the smile. 

“Miss Granger, good evening to you.” Lucius Malfoy was obviously being forced to be polite. Hermione smiled, wondering what threat kept a man like him in polite manners.

“Mr. Malfoy, good evening to you sir.” She said just a politely. “Thank you for inviting me to dinner.”

Dinner was served and Draco held her hand through most of it, releasing it only when she had need of it. Hermione noticed Lucius’s looks to his son and secretly enjoyed his nervousness. Draco seemed to as well, because he took a moment when his parents spoke to each other to give her a wink. 

Narcissa was fascinated by Hermione’s career and what lengths she went to in order to find evidence. and they spoke in fluid grace about several cases that Hermione could speak of since they were now closed. While they spoke however, neither of them saw the looks Draco was trading with his father, daring him to challenge his choice of companion. His father mentioned that he needed a woman of strength and respect, and Hermione had both in abundance. 

After desert Narcissa offered to show Hermione the art they had on display in the library but Draco stopped her. “I’m taking Hermione on a walk in the gardens.” 

Taking her hand, he led her out the glass door before Lucius could object. It would have done no good because Narcissa blocked his path, saying they needed time alone. 

“Well, that was interesting.” Hermione commented as they walked hand in hand along the gardens, lit up by the moon and the various glowing insects flying around. 

“Well, father can be opinioned at times. It was funny to see mother giving him hell earlier about his manners.” 

“What have you told your parents about us Draco?” She asked without humor. 

“I told them a few days ago that I was going to start dating publicly and seriously. My father seemed to think he would introduce me to ladies he thought I might find attractive, but my mother could tell that I had someone in mind already.” 

“He’s upset that it’s me.” Hermione said, still without humor. 

“He might be, but it’s not his concern.” Draco told her with conviction. 

“Really?” She said looking at him. 

“Yes.” He stopped and took her shoulders. “I told you Hermione, I am serious about you in every way. Whatever it takes to win you I will do. If my father doesn’t like it I can always just leave the manor. I will leave eventually anyway. You said you were not the girl from Hogwarts anymore, well I’m not the boy from Hogwarts either. I am going after what I want now.” 

She just looked at him. “You are going to give me a chance right? You aren’t just having a laugh at my expense?” He asked. The look on his face went straight to her heart. 

“Yes Draco I’m giving you a chance.” She said. “I just hope I don’t regret this.” 

“Why would you regret this?” He said leading her around a thick hedge. 

“Because I was resolved to put the past behind me, and here I am dealing with it again.” 

“I deeply regret taking so long to write, but will spend forever making it up to you.” He said looping his arms around her waist. “Come sit with me.” He walked her over to a stone bench and pulled her into his lap. 

Hermione let her attention be diverted by the array of plant life in the Malfoy gardens. A sound to the right made her turn her head and she giggled at the sight. “Peacocks?”

“My father’s. Don’t ask, I have no idea.” He said, completely honest with her.

She leaned against him and gazed about at the beautiful sight around her. Draco took the opportunity to slid a hand under her dress. 

“Draco, what ……” The words died in her throat as his fingers slid into her knickers and along her lips.

“Already excited about something my lovely?” He said sliding his finger along her already moist slit. She didn’t answer, too turned on by his touch. “Open up for me Hermione.” 

She may have been under the imperious curse the way she obeyed his words mindlessly. She adjusted her legs outside his knees and let him part her legs with his own. Her head fell back when his whole palm cupped her mound. 

He slid his finger alone her opening, coating himself with her juice and them slid inside. Easing in and out of her, he rolled his thumb over her clit. She held in her cries, biting her lip as she clutched onto the bench. 

Draco remembered just how to manipulate her, just how to touch her, just what she needed from him. He showed her that he still knew her body, in every intimate way. 

He moved his fingers slowly, easing two of them in and out while he reached around with the other hand and rolled her clit with his other fingers. She squeezed his legs with hers, but he was strong and kept them and her open to him.

“I know what you like.” He told her as he caressed her. “I’ve never forgotten your body.” His words seeped into her soul. He did everything just like he used to, just like he had learned all those years ago. 

She felt her body giving in, felt her senses collide with one another and threw her head back against his shoulder coming hard, drenching his hands. She twitched in his lap as she fought for control of her limbs. 

“Move countermove, my dear.” He said, kissing her earlobe. 

“Oh Merlin.” She sighed.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: another dinner  


* * *

Hermione’s next case took up much of her time over the next week. Draco had to settle for take away lunches in her office or rushed teas, but he was thrilled at her excitement. Seeing her driven over something was a rush for him as well, and he found himself feeling a great deal of pride at her actions. He knew this this drive was what founded her strong career and he supported it.

As a result of being strained for time with her for a week, he was delighted to receive her dinner invitation when her case was settled. She had invited him over to her home and said she was going to cook. Draco couldn’t have asked for a more intimate setting. 

He knocked on her door, carrying a bottle of fine Italian wine, dressed semi casually in trousers and a black jumper. Hermione opened the door in a black and red flowered dress with belled sleeves that stopped at her elbows. She had on shiny flip flop heels and the most perfectly manicured toes he had ever seen. 

“Draco, thank you for coming.” She said kissing his cheek and returning his hug. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Did you think I would miss this?” He said, keeping an arm around her. 

“I agree, I wouldn’t miss Hermione’s cooking for anything either.” Draco looked up to see who had spoken to him. Ron Weasley was grinning at him with Pansy Parkinson on his arm.

“Hello Ron, Pansy.” He said shaking Ron’s hand and hugging Pansy. “Harry, Ginny.” He greeted the other couple that had just emerged. 

“Isn’t this nice, Draco brought us wine.” Hermione’s huge grin was comical. “Everyone relax while Draco and I open this. We’ll be right back.” He followed her in the kitchen and pulled her into an embrace while she giggled. 

“Surprise for Draco huh?” He asked. Releasing her, he opened the bottle while she gathered a tray of flutes. 

“I suppose, but you held in your reaction well.” She said as he poured. 

“I deal with men who watch my reaction. You could have introduced me to a dead body and gotten the same response.” He said filling the flutes.

“You are the type of witness I hate.” She said with a glare. Draco chuckled as they returned to the front room. 

Draco also helped her bring dinner to the table and found himself seated directly opposite her. He would have thought that Hermione sat at the head of her table but soon found out that Ginny had received a promotion at the ministry and was given the honor of being seated at the head, with Harry on the other end. 

They spent dinner catching up on various careers and private lives, and Draco was able to find out how fellow Slytherins were doing thanks to Pansy. 

As they feasted on the main course, the whole table complimented Hermione’s lasagna. Draco was amazed at how delicious it was and how much more casual this atmosphere was compared to his parent’s dinner at the manor. He knew that his father’s stuffy manners had something to do with it though. 

As Ron and Ginny updated the table on their siblings, Draco felt something crawling up his leg. He held still for a moment waiting to see if he could recognize it and he did. It was Hermione’s foot, tip toeing it’s way up his leg to his knee. 

He looked over at her but she was focusing on Ron. As she took her glass she gave him the smallest wink that he barely saw himself. She was acting as if nothing was happening, but he remembered her doing this before, when they were students. She had a thing for teasing him with her toes. 

He tried to focus on Ron and Ginny talking but Hermione’s toes had made their way up thigh. She was relaxed up against the back of her chair, with her arms crossed as Ginny was telling Pansy about Bill and Fleur’s new baby.

The ball of her foot rocked back and forth over his now hard cock. Draco knew what she was doing. She was showing him that she also remembered how his body responded. She knew what got him hard, and she knew what teased him. 

All of a sudden the feeling vanished and she stood. “I’m going to get desert, I won’t be a moment.”

“I’ll help you.” Draco said rising and following her. The door to the kitchen had barely closed when Draco had her in a heated snog against the counter. She responded in kind, stroking her tongue with hers. 

While he plundered her mouth, she reached down and fondled his cock. He was thick and throbbing, aching for her skin on his, and trying to fight through the trousers confinement. 

“You’re killing me.” He ground into her mouth. 

He gripped her hips and lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held his shoulders. After a few moments she let her legs drop to the floor and eased away from him. Moving to the cooler she took out the fruit salad and placed it on the counter. 

Getting the bowls and forks gave Draco time to slow down his heartbeat but he was still rock hard. Hermione gave him a wink as they took the bowls back to the table. Draco swore the next time he had that woman naked she would not be winking at him dammit!

Desert lightened everyone’s mood and the conversation turned to Hogwarts and the memories formed at the school. Hermione’s foot had returned to it’s original task and now both feet were massaging his cock. He fought the urge to thrust into her arches. He kept his cool and tried to pretend he was listening to the table conversation. Those damn feet of hers were driving him crazy. 

He recalled a day in the room of requirement when she had used her bare feet on his cock. Both of them had been naked and had spent time just touching each other, finding erogenous zones and sweet spots. Somehow though he doubted that particular story would be well received among the others being told tonight. 

Dinner ended and as they enjoyed wine in the front room, talking for awhile, Draco forced his erection away thinking of Dumbledore and McGonagall fucking it out on the staff table in the great hall. It worked.

He finally managed to get his body to behave and the evening was wearing down. Ron and Pansy had left through the floo, and Harry was pulling out his broom while Ginny was saying goodbye to Hermione. 

It was a few moments before they were alone, and Draco was standing just outside the doorframe ready to leave. “You did that to me on purpose didn’t you?” He asked. She knew he was talking about the foot tease under the table. Draco always loved that and she was showing him this time that she remembered his body just as well.

“It seemed only fair that if I had to go through a dinner with my nerves on edge, that you should go through it as well.” She said, reaching out to straighten his cloak clasp.

“My nerves weren’t on edge.” He told her. 

‘But your body was.” She leaned in toward him, bracing herself on the doorframe, and kissed him gently. “Move, countermove.” She eased back and closed the door, leaving him to apparate home.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: a weekend away  


* * *

The following Thursday during tea, Draco invited her for a weekend at the manor. 

“Won’t your father be upset by that?” She asked. 

“Maybe, but the fact is I have had friends stay overnight all the time, so a weekend would be nothing new. Besides he already agreed to a guest staying the weekend.” 

“Did he know it was me?” Hermione asked knowing the answer already. 

“I’m sure he assumes now. Mother knew so she will have told him.” He said. 

“Draco, I really don’t want to cause problems with you and your father.” She said. 

“Hermione, my father is always going to have issues with any woman that’s not a pureblood. You are well worth the fight with anyone. Now come on, say you’ll have this weekend with me. I’ll be there the whole time, you won’t be cornered alone with him alright?”

“Well, I suppose so.” She agreed. 

She left work early on Friday and packed a weekend bag, ready and prepared by the time Draco had arrived. She was still a little unsure about staying at Malfoy manor the whole weekend, but Draco had assured her that his father was now aware of her being his guest and he hadn’t rescinded his approval. Hermione had a feeling Narcissa had a hand in that.

They arrived at Malfoy manor in time for dinner and while this was more causal then the last dinner she had been to, she was still just as nervous. Lucius was sill just as withdrawn and keenly aware of her presence. She never would have expected to be thanking Narcissa Malfoy for keeping the conversation going and helping to keep her nerves at bay. 

“You shouldn’t worry too much abut Lucius my dear, he’s just stuck in tradition.” Narcissa had told her as they took the walk along the library, admiring the art she had mentioned earlier. 

“I am not as concerned about your husband as I am about Draco. I don’t want to cause a fight between him and his father.” She said sadly.

“I doubt very much it will come to a fight at all. Sons have been rebelling against their fathers for years. Luicus himself refused his own father when he wanted to marry me.” She admitted as they slowly strolled. 

“What objections would he have had to you?” Hermione asked shocked.

“You think his father wouldn’t have had problems?” She said. 

“You are a pureblood, from a prestigious family line, from what Draco said you came from a wealthy family too, and you were raised in the same social circles as your husband. Most families would consider that a perfect match.” 

Narcissa nodded, thinking that Hermione picked up on a lot but then again she was in the law field so it wasn’t surprising. “Yes, well there is one small detail that made him object wholeheartedly.”

“What was that?” Hermione asked. 

“I was four years younger then Lucius.” She admitted. 

“What difference does that make?” Hermione asked, failing to see the significance. 

“Lucius’s father wanted someone the same age as him, thinking I was too young and Lucius would have to wait for children. He had it all planned out. I was to give Lucius several children, the number in his head I think was four or five.”

“But you decided to have only one?” She asked. 

“That was Lucius’s idea. He was more then satisfied with one child.” She said. “He had quite a many discussion with his father over more children, but Lucius’s merely said that he could not control nature.”

Hermione and Narcissa shared a laugh. “I take it there was more involved in the decision then nature itself.”

“Well, the potion I decided to take once a month did help out indeed.” The two ladies continued on in their laughter as they strolled the library.

 

“You and my mother seemed to have a good time this afternoon.” Draco said as they walked up the stairs. 

“Yes, she’s remarkable.” They entered his room, and changed for bed. Hermione thought it might be wise to stay in a separate bedroom but Draco would have none of that, he had been away from her long enough. 

As they climbed into bed, Draco reached for her. “Draco, don’t you think we should refrain from this. I mean this is your parents home.” She said stopped him from reaching for the waist of her tank.

‘Hermione, my parents are not ignorant. They know what is going to happen. Chances are they’ve already started.” He said, grinning at her. 

She giggled and opened her arms. “I’m just trying to be respectful.” 

He lowered his weight onto her frame, kissing her neck. “I know you are. That’s what makes you so special. You aren’t selfish or conniving. I like that.” He said kissing along her throat. 

“I thought selfishness and a conniving nature were key traits to Slytherins.” She said as his lips lowered down her throat, easing the tank down. 

“Ambition and pride are key traits,’ he said kissing between her breasts, “how we achieve our goals varies from person to person. I’ve learned to respect the more honorable people.’ He said taking a hard nipple in his mouth. 

‘And…” she arched into him, “and…..how did…..you learn to see things….that …….that way?” She asked, as Draco massaged and worshipped her breasts, ripe and hard for him. 

He leaned up and looked in her eyes again. “A young Gryffindor taught me.” He told her. He took her lips in a thundering kiss, thrusting his tongue deeply while his hand ventured down and slid the silk pajama bottoms past her hips. He continued to kiss her as he found her button and rolled a finger over it. She was hot and moist and it was all he could do to stop himself from fucking her right then and there. 

She started arching her hips, and her breathing became labored. All the tale tell signs of what he saw was coming. Just as she began whimpering he yanked his hand away. She looked at him with shocked eyes. “Draco…..what are you…..”

“All in good time, now my lovely lady, if you don’t mind, it has been far too long since I’ve tasted you.”

Hermione let her body go limp as he pulled the silk off her body. Like a starving man he dove into her body, licking, sucking and tasting for all he was worth. He acted as if he would be denied her body again and was going to partake of everything before it was snatched from his grasp. 

“Merlin Draco, you are even more talented now.” She sighed out, enjoying his attentions. Draco felt like giving her one of those winks she’s always giving him, but he knew she wasn’t paying attention to anything but what he was doing. 

Draco held her knees apart with his elbows and opened her with his fingers, leaning down and slurping loudly. Hermione gripped the pillow behind her head and thrust upward. She went through the stages again, and again when she started whimpering Draco pulled away. Her body died down. 

“Draco, what the fuck!” She cried out. 

“Relax, my dear.” He said calmly, rising over and sliding between her legs. ‘I want to feel you around me when you come.” He thrust into her slowly, easing out and then back in again. Hermione liked a nice slow shag but when she had been denied a climax and was close to getting one she always wanted a hard fucking and he wasn’t doing that.

“Draco, more.” She demanded, but Draco kept up the pace. He reached down and found her clit as he continued fucking her slowly. 

“Easy my girl, I’m just going to make you come that’s all.” Hermione felt like slapping his smug face for his calmness but the touch to her clit reignited her body quickly. She locked her legs around his waist, making sure he wouldn’t get away. 

She arched her hips, fucking him back and forcing him to move faster. Draco picked up speed and was soon driving in to her with abandon. She gave into to the sensations she was finally given and they had increased in intensity.

A volcano exploded around Draco’s cock and Hermione’s neck strained against the orgasm that racked her body. Being brought so close to the edge and then pulled back had made her body react threefold to the feelings going through her. 

The hot fluid she let flow from her pussy bathed his cock and he grunted out as he rode her toward his own release. She was still feeling the effects of her as he succumbed and filled her up in a few hard thrusts. 

He cradled her close, letting her relax against him as she slowly down her panting. “Don’t ever tease me like that again.” She told him. “Do you know what is feels like to be that close and then be pulled away?” She said looking at him. 

“Yes, I do.’ He said kissing her and brushing her hair from her face. “Move countermove my girl.” He chuckled as she groaned. 

Settling down to sleep, Draco slept better then he had in years with her close by. Hermione slept soundly because of the massive orgasm she had been given. Draco certainly made sure a girl could sleep well. 

 

The next morning Hermione awoke the next morning alone. Draco was gone but she assumed he was speaking with his parents or even getting breakfast. She threw on some jeans and a jumper, then moved to the door. The sounds of loud voices stopped her and she listened closely. It took her only a moment to recognize Draco and his father. 

“A mud blood Draco. You chose a mud blood over a perfectly acceptable pure blood witch. Several of them in fact, I had several choices for you and you choose that.” 

“Father, I already told you I will not be pressured into marriage with someone I do not love. Seeing you raging like this is comical you know. I have never seen your hair so out of sorts. Bringing Hermione here sure did pay off.” 

Hermione backed away from the door and felt the urge to kill bubble to the surface of her body. He had used her! She should have let her instincts guide her, she should have listened to herself when she thought this was a bad idea. 

She jumped into her shoes and grabbed her bag, waving her wand about the room, summoning her personal items into the bad hap-hazardly. She was out of the room and heading for the front door at high speed.

“Hermione? Where are you going?” Draco followed her, half running to keep up with her. 

“Don’t talk to me Malfoy! I am in no mood!” She screamed, not caring about Lucius’s Malfoy’s precious home anymore. 

“Draco, what’s going on?” She recognized Narcissa’s voice and wanted to turn and apologize but she couldn’t stop, she had to leave. She had to get away from him. 

She was three feet from the door when she felt Draco’s hand on her arm pulling her around. She let her hand fly with the momentum of being spun around and gave him a stinging slap that nearly knocked him off his feet. Narcissa gasped from a few feet away and backed up a step to her husband, who had followed the running couple. 

Draco cupped his face. Her slap went from the corner of his eye to his lips and covered his whole cheek, leaving a sting that wouldn’t go away. “Why did you do that?” He asked shocked beyond anything. All he could do was stare at her with enormous eyes. 

“You bastard!” She screamed, all too aware of his parents a few feet away. “You brought me here to prove a point to your father! You used me!”

“No I didn’t……” She reached out and slapped him again, causing the already sore skin to brighten up to a flushed red. 

“Don’t you dare lie to me, I heard you!” The tears began to fall. “I have ever used you before, never! You crossed the line by using me to get back at him!” She threw hand at Malfoy who was watching, just as shocked as his wife. “I’ve had enough of games Draco! The games ended at Hogwarts and they only involved me and you! What kind of man are you to use me like that!? Never show your face to me again!!!!!” Her final words echoed in the foyer and as Draco followed her out the door, she quickly apparated away, leaving him standing in the door of Malfoy Manor, alone, shocked and with a bright red cheek.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: talks between everyone  


* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the day and the nest morning crying in her room, drenching her pillow. She had placed extra strong wards on her house knowing he may try to return to her, and she had been right. The wards were unbreakable and he could do nothing but knock. She had also closed off her floo, and refused to admit any owls that came her way. 

She was a fool. To think he could care about her was something only a fool would believe. The whole time he was just trying to rattle his father, and he had used her to do it. 

When Sunday came around, she woke in the late afternoon still in the jeans and jumper she left the Manor in. She showered and changed but it didn’t hide the bloodshot eyes she had from crying the whole previous day. 

She forced herself to gather her purse and cloak. She had to get out of this house for awhile. She had spent all day Saturday in her room crying, and all she did this morning was think about Draco. It either made her mad or depressed. A new book always raised her spirits when she was depressed. She opened the door and let out a shriek at the body on her porch. 

When the mass jumped up at her cry she saw Draco. He looked awful. He hadn’t shaved in a few days and his hair wasn’t combed. His clothes were thrown on and it was obvious he hadn’t dressed with his usual care. 

“What in the hell are you doing on my porch?” She asked still not believing it was him.

“I’ve been here since you left the manor. I sent an owl saying that if you didn’t open the door I would sleep here, but you sent the owl back. I’ve been here since yesterday morning. I took just enough time to put on some clothes and then I followed you.” He said forcing his body to work and rise. 

“I put charms on the house so you couldn’t force your way in.” She told him as he stood and rubbed various sore parts of his body. 

“Apparently it also prevents you from hearing who’s knocking. Otherwise you would have heard my mother calling you also.”

“Your mother was here?” She asked, looking at him at his worst. 

“Of course she was. She followed me a few moments later and wanted to know what happened. She wanted to talk to you but when you wouldn’t answer she went home to take her anger out on my father.” 

“Go away Draco, I have no desire to see you right now.” She said stepping backing her house. Before she shut the door Draco moved forward. 

“At least let me explain.” He said. 

“I don’t care about your explanations.” She said, closing her door, only to find it braced by his foot. 

“Now you listen Hermione, you went raging through my house, you accused me of outlandish behavior and you struck me twice, you can at least give me the chance to explain what you heard.” 

“I know what I heard Draco,” she said letting her tears fall, “how on earth can you explain that?” Her anger was returning and she let him see how she was effected. 

“Hermione, please. I know you are hurt by what you heard, but trust me you didn’t hear it all. Let me tell you the whole story.” She looked away and then back still afraid of letting him in. “Hermione I have slept on your porch and have not left it since I followed you here. I had to try and placate my mother who, after witnessing your yelling at me, thinks I behaved in a less then gentlemanly fashion with you and among all this I had to dodge looks from your neighbors who threatened to send the polites after me, whatever that means.” 

“The police, Draco, they are muggle versions of aurors.” She explained. 

“Yes, well before they are called and I am forced to apparate in front of them to keep from begin hauled off, may I please grovel inside?” He asked. 

He was right, the neighbors here were very watchful. She stepped aside and let him in. He shrugged off his cloak and draped it over an armchair. She dropped into the other armchair rather then the couch, not wanting to give him a chance to sit next to her. She looked up at him as he watched her. “You look like hell.” She said. 

“Yes well, I slept on the porch if you recall and I forgot my shaving kit and toiletries.” He told her, still standing.

“Your sarcasm is misplaced. Why don’t you sit and get your story straight.” She said. 

“Now your sarcasm is misplaced, but if you don’t mind I’d like to gain the feeling back in my legs,” he moved closer to her chair, “and I don’t have a story, I have the truth.” 

“Go on then. Let’s get this over with.” She said looking away. 

“Hermione the tears in your eyes a moment ago show that you were hurt and I am so sorry, but what you heard in the hall was obviously only part of it, otherwise you wouldn’t have been upset and you wouldn’t have run away.” 

“Well go on then tell me what I misunderstood.” She was putting on a brave front, but a part of her was scared that what she heard was the truth and part of her was hoping that she did misunderstand like Draco said.

“I was arguing with my father about you, but it wasn’t the fact that you were there that made him angry. He was upset when I told him I was serious about you and wouldn’t be seeing anyone but you.” 

She looked up at him, trying to gauge his emotions, but he knew how to hold them in check. “He was upset about that, why?” She didn’t understand Lucius’s reaction.

“Because he made the mistake of mentioning marriage. I told him that if he was going to bring up marriage then you were the one who came to mind.” Hermione looked up at him shocked. 

“Marriage?! We have never talked about marriage!” She got up and began pacing. Draco took her shoulders and turned her to face him. 

“Hermione listen to me, my father wants me to marry a pureblood but I won’t marry for anything love, blood is not a factor for me. When I told him how strongly I felt about you he hit the roof.” 

“And maybe he had a right, you were discussing marriage.” She tried to pull away but he held her still. 

“He was the one who mentioned the word. I only told him my feelings. Hermione listen to me. I haven’t spoken to him since you left the manor and I followed you, and rest assured I will go speak to him now, but I want you to have something first.” He went to his robes and took out a book. “You gave me a book at Christmas once and I loved it and now I am giving you one.” 

She took the book and looked at it. “Persuasion.” She whispered. “It’s been years since I read this book. Fourth year at Hogwarts I think.” She said.

“Then read it again. It wasn’t too late for them and it’s not too late for us.” He pulled her into a hug and tried to kiss her but she merely presented her cheek. 

“I know the plotline of the book, Draco.” She said. 

“Then you know why I’m giving it to you. I went into muggle London a few years ago and found a bookstore. I thought about the book you gave me and went to find the author. I have the whole collection now, and when I read this I thought about you. I knew I had to be with you again. I knew I couldn’t be away any longer, and I began aggressively getting my life together so I could owl you.”

Hermione was stuck for words. “I’ll read it again Draco, but I can’t promise anything.” Her face was damp with her tears.

“I know. I’m going to go home now, I need to have a talk with my father. My mother wants to talk to you as well, but I will tell her to leave you alone if you wish.” 

“No, that’s not necessary. I would like to apologize to her.” Hermione said. 

“Hermione I’ll be back tomorrow and when you have had time to talk to my mother and think about what I have said, we can talk.” She said nothing, just looked at the book. “Hermione I mean it. I told you that you were worth fighting for and I mean it. I will be back tomorrow night.” 

“Draco I was hurt beyond anything I have ever felt,” she said finally pulling away and letting tears fall again, “I don’t know if I can go through this again.” 

“Hermione, I am sorry for what you heard. I will tell you everything that was said if you want, every detail, I’ll even give you the memory if you want. Tomorrow night when we talk I will leave nothing unanswered. I will even tell you what I say with my father today, and believe me it will be worth hearing. Please Hermione I know this has been a bad weekend, but let me try.” 

She wiped her tears and nodded, letting him kiss her cheek before opening the floo for him again. She sat down looking down at the book. The characters had been given a second chance after years apart. She thought about his words and wondered if the had a second chance waiting. 

 

It was after dark and Hermione had finished half the book, letting tears fall as she read thinking about her and Draco. She didn’t think she had any water left in her tear ducts by the time she heard the knock on the door. She opened it and found Narcissa Malfoy. 

“Mrs. Malfoy, please come in.” She said, frantically wiping away her tears. ‘I’m sorry I’m such a mess at the moment.”

“Hermione I’ve already told you to call me Narcissa.” She said taking the young woman in a hug. 

“I know but I feel so guilty for causing such a scene in your home.” She gestured to an armchair and sat down with her. 

“I heard some of the story from Draco when he was here. He didn’t really sleep on the porch outside did he?” She asked. 

“I’m afraid he did. I was in my room and the wards I placed silenced his any voices, yours too from what I hear. I didn’t know you had come by until Draco had mentioned it.” She explained.

“I thought it might have been something like that. When Draco told me what had happened I went to have a word with Lucius.” She said. 

“I hope I didn’t cause any problems.” Hermione said. 

“Lucius and I have been through worse troubles then a simple difference of opinion regarding our son.” She said simply. “I asked Lucius what he said and when he told me I came to the conclusion that you must have heard the last part of that conversation.”

“That’s what Draco said.” 

“Although I am confused about one thing. When you gave my son what-for you mentioned games and Hogwarts. Am I right in assuming that you and Draco have been involved before?” 

She closed her eyes remembering what she had unleashed in her fury. “Yes, we did have something at Hogwarts. We kept it a secret of course.”

“I have a feeling Lucius’s marriage prospects had something to do with that. When Draco met that walking corpse I saw how upset he was and I intervened. Draco said he would only marry for love, and that’s the way it will be. That’s one of the reasons my husband was so upset.”

“Draco said he mentioned marriage.” She prompted.

“Yes, but it was Draco’s reaction that set him off. He didn’t realize just how committed to you his son was.”

“Draco never mentioned marriage to me.” Hermione told her. 

“Yes, well I suspect that will change soon.” She said with a smile. 

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked. 

“Nothing, Draco will explain in time. Don’t hold him responsible for his father’s words. Lucius can make a tit out of himself when he wants to.” Hermione chuckled at her description. “That’s more like it. You mean a lot to Draco, I can see that. If you did have something special at Hogwarts, then don’t give up the chance to have it again. You bring out the best in him.”

“What about your husband? He won’t like it.” She said. 

“Leave Lucius to me, I can handle him. You just take care of Draco.” With a hug the older woman left through the floo. 

Hermione read the book and finished it without tears, surprisingly comforted by Narcissa’s words. She still had a hard time sleeping that night. 

The next day she finished the book just before lunch. Draco was going to arrive that night and she had to think of how she would deal with him. She wanted more then anything to have a relationship with him, but not at the expense of a never-ending argument with his father. 

Something had to give, someone had to make a sacrifice. Hermione had sacrificed her pride at Hogwarts and kept his secret. If Draco was going to stand up to his own father like he said, then he could start now. He wanted the chance to prove it and he could bloody well start now.


	9. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: a talk and a question  


* * *

She was sitting in her infamous armchair for a good two hours when Draco knocked on the door. She opened it and without speaking let him enter. He had showered, shaved and changed. He looked his usual self now. 

“Are you feeling better now?’ He asked, taking his cloak off. 

“A little, yes.” She said sitting in her chair again. 

“Did my mother help?” He asked, sitting in the armchair next to hers. 

“A little yes.” She said. 

“I’m going to start at the beginning. Any time you have a question just ask. Alright?” He said, shifting his chair to face her. She just nodded without speaking. 

“I woke in the morning thinking I would get a tray from the kitchens and we could have breakfast in bed. I found my father outside my room. He wanted to know just how long it would take me to get bored and get rid of you. I told him you were special to me and his agitation would end when he realized that. He asked how I could find a wife if I was carrying on with you.”

“And you said what?” She asked. 

“I told him when it came to finding a wife you were the one I wanted.” He said. 

“Draco why did you tell him that? You only made him more angry?” She asked. Draco did nothing but stare at her. “Draco you can’t be serious!”

“Hermione, I told you when I took you to lunch that I was serious. You said you needed something more then the games from Hogwarts and I took that to heart. Hermione, I need you and I said I would do anything you wanted.” 

Hermione’s heart threatened to jump out of her ribcage. She tried to rise. “Not yet, hear me out first, everything. Then you can pace and interrogate me if you want.”

She sat down. He was right, she had to hear it all before judging. “Alright.”

“What he said next was what you overheard. How I could give up the girl he had tried to arranged my marriage. Hermione, I only meant that the reaction he had to you was a bonus. I didn’t mean that the only reason you were there was for revenge. I’m so sorry you heard it and thought the worst but that was never my intention. I could never think of you that way.” 

His words made her want to cry again, but she maintained her control. “Alright then, so I reacted and left, and you followed me then?”

“Yes, when I saw you apparate away, I ran up to my room again rushing to get dressed. My mother followed me asking questions but I only gave her hurried answers. She wanted to know what was wrong and I told her you had misunderstood. She wanted to know if I was going after you. I told her I was and would most likely be speaking to father eventually. When I didn’t return for several hours she followed an owl here and found me. I was able to tell her exactly what happened and she wanted to talk to you too, but I told her you had sealed yourself up. She objected to me standing outside for hours, but she left anyway. She said she would speak to my father on her own, and that he had been in his study since I had left.” 

“When you left here, you went to speak to him?” She asked.

“Yes, I did right away. He thought I was crazy for sleeping on your porch and any woman of character wouldn’t have allowed his son to sleep there. I didn’t say anything to him, but instead after he had spoke, went to my room to get something to show him. When I came back I told him about Hogwarts and how we had seen each other the whole of our final year.” 

“He couldn’t have been happy.” She guessed. 

“No he wasn’t, but that was years ago so he can’t say anything about it. I showed him what I had brought from my room and he fell silent. I told him if he will lose a son if he does not accept my choice.” 

“What did you show him?” She asked. 

“I’ll show it to you in a moment, but sufficed to say he agreed to keep his opinions to himself and support what I want.” 

“How on earth did you get him to agree to that? What did you show him? Did you mother speak to him too?” She rattled off. 

“Yes, mother spoke to him after leaving here, and before I came here, I talked to them both. Mother said she adores you and I made a good choice. Father told me that he would say nothing more. That life was my own and he would keep out of it from now on.” 

She sat up straight and looked at him. “You’re leaving something out Draco.” She said. 

“Yes. I am.” He moved his chair closer and pulled on the arms of hers so they were face to face. “There is something I need to make clear before I show it to you.” 

“What’s that?” She asked. He held out a hand and she gave him hers to cradle in both of his. 

“Hermione I never said anything, but while we were playing our game at Hogwarts I fell in love with you.” Hermione’s eyes shot open and she glared at him. “About halfway through the year I knew I couldn’t live without you, and having to part at the end of the year on the train broke my heart.” 

Hermione let her tears fall. “I didn’t……I thought……”

“I know what you must have thought Hermione, but when you told me you needed more, I knew I had to do everything I could to keep this chance from slipping through my fingers again. I’ve tried to replace you and I can’t do that anymore. You are perfect Hermione, and no one can take your place.” 

She let more tears fall, because she knew that feeling. She had tried to replace him and she couldn’t. 

“I love you Hermione, and I won’t lose you again.” He reached into his pocket and held out something in his palm. She sobbed outright, letting out heaves as she saw the diamond ring in his hand, shining and set in a platinum band for her. 

“I bought this when you said you would give me a chance. I’ve been waiting to find the right time to give it to you. I love you.” He slid off the chair on one knee. Hermione bawled some more and clutched his hand. “Will you marry me?”

She jumped off the chair and tackled him to the ground. She took him in a heated snog and gave in to everything she had been denying herself. She couldn’t get close enough. She tasted the salt of her tears as she kissed him. 

When she broke away she kept holding his face in her hands, letting her tears fall at will. “I love you Hermione.” 

“I love you too.” She said crying all the harder. 

“You’ll marry me won’t you?” He asked sweetly. 

“Yes, yes I will.” He took her in a tight hug then helped her up to her feet. 

“That’s enough of that now.” He wiped away her tears and slid the ring on her finger. Cupping her cheeks he looked in to her eyes. “Check mate.” 

Hermione let out howls of laughter and threw her arms around Draco as he lifted her off her feet spinning her around.


End file.
